The Lost Child
by Devil'sSexyAngel
Summary: Everyone thought they knew the truth. Everyone thought that he was the Child of Light, but what happens when the truth is revealed? How will Death and Life come together to destroy the Darkness?
1. The Beginning

* * *

**Disclaimer: I am NOT J.K. Rowling! I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the Harry Potter Characters. I only own the idea behind THIS story. Thank You.**

**A/N: This story has been pounding at my head for the past few months and I finally decided to post it. This chapter isn't much at the moment, I know. I'm not sure how long this story will actually be, I'm thinking probably around 10 chapters. Don't hold me to that, but that's what I'm thinking at the moment. Well enough about me, enjoy the story!**

* * *

Many lifetimes ago, a great prophet prophesized: 

_In the years of Great Darkness_

_A Light will come from the most unlikely of Places,_

_In the most unlikely Family,_

_As the most unlikely Child,_

_This Child will forever be hidden, _

_From Good and Evil_

_None shall find The Child of Light_

_For he or she will be lost to all_

_Only in the Darkest day,_

_In the Darkest hour_

_Will the Child find the Power_

_Though deadly to receive_

_The Power of Light shall forever be safe_

_For The Child of Light_

_Will be born in the most unlikely of times._

The prophecy has been passed on from generation to generation, in hopes that one-day the Light will come. Many wondering how horrific the Darkness that covered the world would have to be, for the Light to show. Most lost faith the child would ever come, for many dark times passed and no child came. Still the prophecy was passed on, for hope is a powerful thing.

Since the day the prophecy of 'The Lost Light' was foreseen, evil has been searching for a leader. One that could find the child told to bring their destruction, and obliterate the child and all who stood in their way. Any who claimed to be the Light were killed, many claimed to be the child but all were frauds, which lost their lives in hopes of fame.

Seventeen years ago, darkness took a mighty blow. Lord Voldemort, the darkest and most powerful evil to walk the earth since the days of the prophecy was told to be defeated. Many believed the Child of Light was none other than Harry Potter, for he was The-One-Who-Lived.

* * *

"Can it be Albus? Is he truly the Child?" The deputy headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, asked. 

"The prophecies all point to him, Minerva. He was chosen by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and lived," Poppy Pomfrey, the school's nurse, stated before Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, could reply.

"Be that as it may, that doesn't make him the child," Severus Snape, newly appointed potions master and head of Slytherin house, drawled.

"Albus?" McGonagall asked? Startled that the wise Headmaster was abnormally quiet.

"It truly is a dark day, we have lost a great many people, but we have lost more. Something isn't right," Albus finally said. The silence hung thick in the air, while the others thought of lost comrades and lost in their memories.

The voice of Sybill Trelawney, the newly appointed Divinations Professor, broke through the silence, her voice was thick and ruff, and "The Prophecy holds true, the Light has been born, in an unlikely family, and is truly the most unlikely child. Many trials still lay ahead, and many will be mislead."

"Then it's true the Light is born in the young Potter. We must hide young Harry, and all in this room must take an oath to never reveal the truth. For the Darkness would love to get their hands on the Child," Dumbledore said cryptically, all the while denying that the Light is The-One-Who-Lived. Only one other in the room questioned Harry Potter's title.

* * *

For many years the world thought the Child of Light had come. For you see, Sybill wasn't the only one to prophesize the Light had been born; many seers 'saw' that night. They all came to the conclusion that Harry Potter was the Child. Soon the whole whizereding world knew, that Harry Potter was the one who defeated the Dark Lord and lived. The world celebrated the fall of Darkness. All told the prophecy to their children, and Harry Potter would forever be known as 'The-One-Who-Lived, the Child of Light'. 

Unknown to all, a child was born on the eve of the Dark Lord's fall. A child in the most unlikely of families, the most unlikely child was born. The child grew up hearing about the great Harry Potter. The Child of Light.

The child's mother told of the 'Lost Light' prophecy many times, always ending, "and Harry Potter came," but somewhere deep within the child's heart, the truth was known. Harry Potter wasn't the Child of Light.

* * *

**A/N: Again I know its short, but it's just the first chapter, its more history than anything else.**

**Please Review! I'll love you forever if you do!**


	2. Another Year, Oh Joy!

**Disclaimer: I am NOT J.K. Rowling! I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the Harry Potter Characters. I only own the idea behind THIS story. Thank You.**

"First years, this way. First years follow me." Hagrid's voice boomed through the station.

_Just like every year! Always the same shit different year! Ok, ok so maybe not every year is the same, no… never the same at all; but the train ride is always the same… always. First it starts with Mum telling me that I need to sit with Ron and Harry, so someone can look out for me. Honestly! I'm sixteen years old! I don't need protection! I'm the top of my class, Defense against the Dark Arts, Charms and surprisingly enough Potions are my top classes. Dumbledore has offered me to move up a year, though no one knows that, and have been told by most of the teachers that I'd probably be able to out score Hermione's OWL's, but no… poor little Ginny, she needs to be looked out for blah, blah, blah. _

"Ginny, come along. We're going to miss the carriages if you don't move your bloody feet." Ron shouted, not four feet in front of her. _Ron… oh how I despise him when he tries and protects me! He's honestly the smartest dumb person I know. Right below him is his best friend in the entire world, and of course the hero of the world, Harry bloody Potter. Oh.. He's just as bad. That **boy**_ _was denser than a bloody eight-foot thick wall! And then there's the smartest dumb person ever to be known at Hogwarts to date, Hermione Granger. The most oblivious person I know! Ron's been pinning over that one for **years**, and she doesn't even know it. Oh well, not my problem, but when you have to sit with them the whole train ride to Hogwarts it gets old FAST! And I-_

"Gin, we really need to find an empty carriage it looks like we'll have to take one of the back ones." Hermione stated.

"We _could _have had one of the first ones _if_ you'd walked faster Ginny, but _noooo_ you had to bloody walk slow!" Ron grumbled. _And I'm bloody tired of being the forth-bloody wheel in their three-person show!_

"Honestly Ron, I'm not three steps behind you! It's not like I was in front of you slowing you down! Are you afraid I'll get lost from here to Hogwarts if you'd left me? I've only been going to this school for six bloody years, or have you forgotten that I'm only a year younger than you?" _Oh! I bet the stupid wanker isn't going to answer but Harry-_

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Gin. We just wanted to make sure we didn't have to go looking for-" Harry was cut off by Ginny punching him in the jaw, with a well aimed right hook, complements of Charlie. He believed, with me living in a house full of boys, I should be able to defend myself.

"I'm, not in the need of people looking for me, Harry." Ginny said is a cold whisper. "I don't need protecting, nor saving, so go find someone else to 'save.' Because I don't need it." Wheeling around to face her brother, Ginny continued is her cold voice, "And you Ronald Bielus Weasley, will be backing off as well. Unless you want to be on the receiving end of _my_ wand!" With her piece said Ginny turned and started walking in the direction of Hogwarts, but was stopped by a hand on her arm holding her back.

"Ginny, they didn't mean anything by it. You know how they are. And where are you going? All those carriages are full. Come on you can sit with us-"

"No Hermione. I wont be sitting with you. Let me be Hermione before I hit you too."

Stunned by Ginny's words, Hermione dropped her hand and watched as Ginny started to walk away from the carriages.

"Hermione? Where's she going?" Ron asked, from one of the back carriages.

"For a walk, let her be."

* * *

_Stupid idiots! Why can't the see that I'm not a little girl anymore? That I actually can take care of myself, that I don't need them? Whatever, I don't need their drama! Wow, ok I have defiantly been talking to Alexia too much! _Four years ago, Ginny met Alexia on the family trip to Egypt. Alexia's family was vacationing there as well, and the girl's instantly connected. Alexia's family lives in America, and she goes to school at Salem School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. They would owl each other during the school year, and during the summer spend a month at each other's homes. Though Ginny's mother didn't like her little girl going so far away, she couldn't stand in the way of Ginny's happiness.

Ginny walked for a few more minutes until finally she just stopped. _Ok, I'm tired of walking… I wonder if Cayla_ _is around…

* * *

_

_**Flashback**_

_**In Ginny's third year

* * *

**_

_Looking around, trying to find a single blade of grass out of place making sure her brother and his friends weren't following her, but finding no evidence that they were about. Ginny entered to Forbidden Forest. Ever since her first year, Ginny would go to the forest to get away, but not just the forest to a clearing not far from the edge. There is a single tree that grows in the exact middle of the fifty-foot clearing. The tree it self seems to hold a power, for there are no weeds, shrubs, or any other kind of vegetation in the clearing, except for very lush green grass. Many times, she tried to find what kind of tree it was, but never had she found the origin. _

_As she settled down at the base of the tree, Ginny pulled out her homework and started to work on it. The grove was a good place to work on her homework, because the common room was always too loud, and the library too full. Half way through her Transfiguration scrolls, Ginny heard branches being broken, and something or someone quickly moving towards her. Gathering her books and scrolls up quickly; she climbed the tree until the abundant green leaves covered her. As the step falls became louder, and closer, Ginny tried to see who or what was coming. Expecting her brother, or maybe a Hagrid to come through the surrounding forest, Ginny was shocked to see a unicorn stagger into the clearing, falling close to the tree. As she focused more clearly on the animal, she could make out blood pooling around its shoulder._

_Making a quick decision, Ginny started to climb down the tree, branch by branch, when she was about to jump down the last branch, the unicorn let out a loud screech making Ginny pause. That paused probably saved her life, because where Ginny would have been, a gapping hole know was burned into the tree. Soon shouts were heard. Not knowing what to do, and unwilling to leave the poor animal who saved her life, Ginny jumped down by the unicorn and started to heal the wounds. As the shouting got louder, Ginny started to hear what was being said, "Unicorn…hit…got…way."_

_With the wounds almost healed Ginny started to panic, because the voices where growing closer with each second that passed. _Think Ginny, think! How can you hide yourself, and this beautiful animal? How can you cover yourself… cover, cloaking! _Ginny stopped healing the unicorn and focused all her energy on cloaking both herself and the unicorn. Ginny learned long ago that if she focused hard enough she could cloak her presence, but after she did it left her drained. _

"_I know I hit the Unicorn, I swear it! It got away; it has to be this way! It couldn't have gotten far." Three figures came though the clearing; Ginny held her breath, hoping and praying the cloak covered! As the men walked around the clearing, seeing no evidence of the unicorn, nor did they know of Ginny. "You will pay for your importance Wormtail, the unicorn isn't here, and it doesn't look like it ever came this way! The Master will be most displeased when he finds out." "No, p-please L-Lucius it is here, it must have turned somewhere along the way." "You're out of time, the Master is calling."_

_When the three figures started towards the Hogsmead. When she was sure that they wouldn't be coming back, Ginny let the cloak down, fully drained. The unicorn was almost fully healed but Ginny could still see that there was still so deep healing that needed to be done. With the last ounce of energy she had, she finished healing the animal. Once she was finished she put her wand in her pocket and passed out. _

_About two hours later, Ginny woke up with dark green eyes staring down at her. Ginny blinked, and the eyes where no longer looking down at her but standing a few feet away. Slowly she recalled the three men coming into the clearing to get the injured unicorn. Slowly sitting up Ginny looked at the unicorn, warily she reached out a tentative hand hoping the unicorn would come closer. When the unicorn saw her lift her hand, reaching out towards it, the unicorn walked up to the young girl and butted her hand with its nose._

_Smiling Ginny pat the unicorn's nose, slowly making her way down its neck as she stood. When she was fully standing, she looked back into its dark green eyes, and felt a pull. She felt like she was falling into a never ending pit, and it scared her, but she was unable to look away. She had a feeling that the unicorn was trying to look through her, trying to find the back of her head, when her eyes started to burn the strangest sensation started to take over. Her mind seemed to still, then start again. Finally the unicorn blinked and Ginny was able to tear her eyes away. Blinking a few times, her eyes finally quit burning._

I'm sorry that it took so long, but your brain has many barriers to over come.

_Ginny jumped, scared of the voice in her head._

Don't be scared. I only wished to thank you for saving my life. You didn't have to heal me, further more you didn't need to cloak me, but I thank you deeply. It isn't often that a unicorn gives this gift to humans. I believe you are actually the fourth person to ever receive this honor.

"_I couldn't leave you, especially after you saved me. We're even ok. And shat did you do to me? How is it that I can hear you and understand?"_

I gave you the gift to understand unicorns. We speak telepathically, and I opened your mind to ours. We have many different levels, one that we can speak with anyone; the second is one we speak to our families with. The third is one we speak with to those who we have chosen, you are on that link, only I will hear you if you call. There is also a fourth level; on in which talk to our chosen mate. As I said you are only one of four that have been given this honor, and for what you did I believe you earned it.

"_I didn't do that much. I would have done what any decent person would have. But I thank you for such a wonderful gift. My name is Ginevra Molly Bella Weasley; sorry I forgot to introduce myself. What is your name? Do you have a name?"_

Yes, I do, many call me Cayla. I must go now, Ginevra, before any begin to worry. I am always around if you shall have a need.

"_Good bye Cayla, can I call to you the next time I come to this clearing?"_

Yes. I would enjoy that.

* * *

_**End of Flashback

* * *

**_

Ever since that day, Ginny and Cayla had visited at lease once a week. Opening her mind Ginny called for Cayla, _Are you anywhere need the pathway leading to Hogwarts? _

_I can be, but why aren't you in the carriages? Aren't you supposed to ride back in those?_

_Well… yes _Ginny thought sheepishly _but the trio was being their usual selves and I didn't want to be around them. I needed to think, now I'm kind of walking to school and I'm getting bored. Do you think you could walk with me?_

_Of course, I will be where you are in a few minutes._

When Cayla got to Ginny, she was in view of the school. "Hello, Cayla. How was your summer?"

_It was good, and yours?_

"Fought with Ron, and the twins mostly. None of them will ever see me as a sixteen-year-old girl, but as their six-year-old sister. It's quite annoying. Harry and Hermione came over the last month and that was thankfully the month I went to Alexia's house. So all in all it was pretty normal."

_They'll see you as you truly are soon enough. Let them keep the illusion for the time being._

"I guess. Anyways, I have to get going. The last of the carriages just pulled up. Thanks for walking with me. Goodbye Cayla."

_Goodbye Ginny.

* * *

_

**A/N: Well here it is! I wanted to end it with the trio yelling at Ginny in the Great Hall, but decide to have the next chapter start with it. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **

**Alexandria J. Malfoy: Thank you sooo much for your review. I hope this chapter is good. **

**kiera14: Thank you! I'm glad you liked the start. I hope this continues with the liking.**

**Queen of Night: Thank you. I'm continueing as you so requested. hehe. BTW I like your sign in name. **

**I need the opinions so I know if its a good story or not! If you have any ideas, or critic's tell me. I know that my grammer isnt the best but I'm writting without a beta. If you know a beta who'd be willing to read my story let me know, too. Thank you.**

**Please Review! I'll love you forever if you do!**


	3. The Not so Welcomed, Welcoming Speech

**Disclaimer: I am NOT J.K. Rowling! I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the Harry Potter Characters. I only own the idea behind THIS story. Thank You.**

Unknown to Ginny, let alone all of Hogwarts student or staff, stood a group of unwanted guest waiting for the Feast to begin. While Ginny was walking with Cayla, silence was broken but a few yards away in a little clearing filled with men in silver masks.

"My Lord, are you sure this wise?"

"Are you questioning me, Lucius?"

"Of course not, my Lord. I am merely inquiring as to why now is the time. Would it not be better for the teachers and students not to be together when we hit?"

"Ah, out of all my loyal Death Eaters you, I thought would see the logic in it." Voldemort reached for is wand, "Imperio. Cease your inferno breathing! If they are altogether Lucius," his name was spat out like filth under Arthur Weasley's shoes, "then we can surround them, and attack. There will be no one to attack us from behind, because all will be present for the Sorting Feast. They will be but sitting ducks, unable to call for backup. We will attack, and attack fast, kill all of them, leave not a single one breathing. Is that understood?"

"My Lord, what of the Slytherins? Do they die as well?" Beletrix asked warily eyeing Lucius, for he was trying to fight the curse and trying to breath, and she did not wish the same fate.

"Kill any who do not raise their wand and join in the fight with us. If any of you see their wand raised against you, you are to kill, is that understood? Or do I need to treat any of you to the same treat our _dear _Lucius received?" Upon seeing the unanimous understanding, he released Lucius.

Lucius gasped, sucking in the much-needed air. After a few deep breaths he bowed before his Lord and begged for forgiveness.

"Lucius get up, it is time the Feast has begun." Lucius moved fast, not want to warrant the Dark Lords anger again. "My loyal followers, it is time for Light to fall. Our time is upon us, let us great it with as many deaths as we can." Schooled to keep their emotions in place none of them showed the excitement coursing through their very vanes. "Now you all remember the plan. Lucius and Bella you will be taking your groups and ready yourselves now. Let the fun begin."

Lucius and Bella's groups set themselves at the teacher's entrances listening for their master's arrival.

* * *

In the Great Hall the noise level was the same as every year, people talking to those they didn't see on the train and others still complaining of the start of a new year.

"Ginny should have been here by now! Where has she gotten herself? Mum's going to kill me if anything's happened to her this year, I know it!"

"Ron! Stop it! If Hermione weren't so bloody brilliant I'd be in the Hospital wing right with Madame Pomfrey healing my broken jaw. I think Ginny can take care of herself."

"Harry's right, she probably just went to her room. You know Ginny she just needs to cool off."

"Your probably right, Hermione. She's fine." A satisfied but still slightly worried Ron signed.

The Hall fell silent as Professor McGonagall lead the first years in. The sorting went about as usual, and Ron's worry started to increase, never had he known Ginny to miss a meal. She like the rest of their family had huge appetite. Ginny was lucky though, because no matter what she ate, she never gained a pound. Once when they were both younger he challenged her to eat only pastries for a month. Ginny accepted the challenge and did nothing different than she normally did, and gained half a pound! _Thinking back she probably eats more now then she did then. She should be here…_

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. To the first years I welcome you to your new start, to the seventh years I welcome you for your last start of term speech. Which many of you are grateful for I know." Most of the seventh years chuckled at this. "Now before we start the feast I have a few announcements-"

"I believe the announcements can wait," drawled a most unwelcome voice of Voldemort. The younger students screamed at the appearance of the unwanted guest. All of the students made a move to the exit that was now blocked by six Death Eaters, but when the teachers were stunned by a group of Death Eaters that came through another set of doors, the students remained seated, say for one. The Great Hall was flooded with Death Eaters who quickly surrounded the occupants in the room. All the students were in a state of shock, one more than the rest. For he didn't even feel the treat of Voldemort through their 'link.' "Grab Potter! I want him to witness the death of his precious Headmaster!" Walking to where the Headmaster was stunned Voldemort disarmed him, then waved his wand and made Albus arise. With a full body lock on himself along with invisible ropes wrapped around his body, Albus Dumbledore laved defenseless knowing that though his death was upon him, the Child was about arrive.

"I do believe you forgot to welcome me, old man."

* * *

As Ginny parted ways with Cayla, her mind started wondering _what new ploy Voldemort had for this year, it just wouldn't be a year in Hogwarts if Voldemort didn't attack in some way until the famous Harry Potter left. Then, just maybe I would have a normal year, well as normal as one could hope for if Voldemort wasn't gone by then. Fate is very cruel sometimes, honestly the hero of the world is so dense most of the time, it's a wonder that he is still breathing! _The sound of yelling, stilled Ginny's mind, quickly she cloaked herself, hoping no one had seen her. Scanning the area, she realized she wasn't even close to the front doors, and the screaming was coming from what sounded like the Great Hall. _I'm late, the sorting should be well on its way… there shouldn't be any noise at all…shit! _Quickly she raced through the front doors and rushed to the Great Hall doors, and opened them but a crack to see what all the fuss was about. Hoping it was just Ron and Malfoy in one of their annual rows, but knowing deep down that it wasn't. Upon seeing that the Death Eaters had the teachers stunned, the students were surrounded, and seeing Voldemort on the skirts of the circle making his way towards the Headmaster, Ginny did was any Gryffindor would do. She started to silence and stun the closest Death Eaters, hoping that Voldemort wouldn't notice and that the _Grea_t Harry Potter would get the wand out of his ass and kill the pompous ass that called himself a Lord. After about the sixth Death Eater silently fell, there was a path for the students to escape.

Slowly, to not focus attention on her, Ginny uncloaked herself in the shadows. Then made her way to sit at the end of the closest table, which happened to be Ravenclaw. All the students close by notice her sitting, though none of the Death Eaters had, she motioned to the now slightly open doors, they were open just enough to send a person out at a time. After seeing that the seventh year, Terry Boot understood, she motioned for him to go. Ginny mouthed, "Get. Help." With a slight nod in assuagement he crept out of the hall.

Just as Terry left the Great Hall, Harry was struggling to stay ahead of the Death Eater. Hoping that Terry had enough of a lead to get help Ginny made her way to the Great Hall doors and kicked them open, bringing the focus to her, giving Harry the opportunity he need to stun the Death Eater trying to get him.

"Now!" Ginny shouted and sent spell after spell at the Death Eaters closes to the door. The prefects were ushering the younger students out the open door, while the sixth and seventh years where dueling with the recruited Slytherins, and Death Eaters.

* * *

**

* * *

A/N: This is my first ever semi-fight take-over scene. So tell me what you think. If you have any suggestions or ideas that could make it better let me know and I'll fix it. I went back though the last chapter and noticed a few mistakes and fixed them, just minor things like Ginny being Finny… stupid mistakes like that. If you see any in this chapter please tell me, I find myself writing these really late at night. Right now its almost 3 in the morning. That's the main reason why I am leaving it where is…**

**Kiera14: Thank you so much for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Queen of Night: Majestic she says, you have no idea how happy that made me. Thank you so much!**

**Alexandria J. Malfoy: I hope you enjoy this chapter, I think I wanted to make up for the fluffiness of the last one… hehe I'm really glad you like the story so far, and I hope you'll continue to like it.**

**TheItalianBanjoist: First I'd like to say I like your name, second Thank you so much for all you said, made my day. Ginny is also my favorite character, and I am planning this to be a romance, with lots of action. So I hope I can pull it off… Thanks again for the review and I hope you like this chapter.**

**With Much Love,**

**Devil's Sexy Angel**

**P.S. Please Review! It helps me keep going! Please and Thank You!**


	4. UPDATE post!

Hello All My Loyal Readers,

I am sooooo sorry it has taken me so long to post! I have been going through a lot this last year. Works been crazy hectic, I started college, and I've hardly had time to sleep let alone write. Though during this Christmas break I am going to try my hardest to post at least one chapter, and I'm going to try and make it a long one! Please be patient with me, because my job takes a lot out of me. Which leaves me very out of it, and doesn't put me in the writing mood. I am going to try to make a post at least once every two months! That is my new years resolution to each of you. Any ideas you have on the story are greatly appreciated. For now I shall let you go, I'll be posting soon.

Merry Christmas!

Devil's Sexy Angel


End file.
